1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the diagnosis, prognosis, and treatment of cancer. In particular, the invention provides the use of claudin proteins as targets for detection and treatment of primary epithelial cancers and metastatic brain and bone cancer.
2. Background of the Invention
Breast cancer therapies have shown limited efficacy in patients with advanced disease making early diagnosis essential for long-term survival. Although many advances in diagnostic, prognostic, and therapeutic methods have been made over the last several years, breast cancer remains the second leading cause of cancer death in women and the leading cause of death in women between the ages of 40 and 55. Thus, there is an ongoing need for new and improved diagnostic, prognostic, and therapeutic techniques related to this disease.
Further, few effective therapies for metastatic brain or bone cancer are currently available, and there is an ongoing need for promising therapy for these diseases as well.